Talk:Shadow of Haste
From the update February 1 2006 this is now innacurate, they nerfed it, but i don't know the tag for inaccuracies due to updates. --Tsukan This skill has been renamed "Shadow of Haste" since I will probably break something if I try, would someone mind fixing this? :I moved the page, so there's no need to break something. We don't mind fixing honest mistakes, though. ;) On a general note this illustrates very well what we're up to once Factions is released: There will be a lot of subtle changes to many skills, quests and all the other stuff we've already added. Everything will have to be checked again. :-/ -- 14:49, 26 March 2006 (CST) :: With the change to make Shadow Step only move you as far as spell range, does this mean you don't return with this if you've run far? Or does it not affect this that way? --JoDiamonds 18:11, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::The update made the limit the compass radius, not spell range. If you get far enough, you won't make it all the way back, but you will still move a compass radius towards where you tried to return to. --68.142.14.34 20:19, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I tested this skill (level 12: 17 seconds) by running at a straight line for its duration. Even I moved past the radar range of where I activated it, I still got warped back to the starting position... --Dark Luke 18:40, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :::::This seems more like teleport than a shadow step. it does distance past the radius whereas things like Shadow meld only get you part of the distance. Wierd since its not an elite or maintainment. -jupsto —''The preceding "signed" comment was added by'' 89.241.168.179 ( ) }. Celebrating SoH's newfound hotness. September 14th update... Wow. Just... wow! Up to a minute of good chasing and the ability to instantly pull out of battle. I'm so slapping this on my warrior now. — 130.58 (talk) 09:08, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :It finally works the way I always wanted it to. Yay! Just watch out for Wild Blow. It's gonna be NASTY. --24.4.18.48 09:20, 14 September 2006 (CDT) I don't understand you guys, if the duration's like 20, it would've been excellent. Activate it, unleash a combo and BAM you're back on the spot u activated it. With a minimum of 30 seconds, you may be about to finish off a kill and then you're shadow stepped back to where you came from. No, i don't really like this new update at all. Trace 20:20, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :It's even better now, bring a cancel stance and use it at will for a very long time. --Theeth (talk) 21:46, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::As Theeth said, it's absolutely awesome with a cancel stance. Also, if you reactivate Shadow of Haste while the first one is in effect, it resets without teleporting you back to your old spot. This feature of the skill is quite handy. — 130.58 (talk) 22:12, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, I came to check if someone had written that piece of valuable information under Notes, ie how reactivation does not make you shadow step. Hence making this a constant 15% increase in running speed, barring a stance breaker of course. Something to add perhaps? Drul 04:57, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Omg this is so much fun now. at 1st I thought i lost a great quick escape... now i see that with a cancel stance this has become much more of a quick escape skill, Even at low levels of SA. I place this and Dash on most of my assassins now. BTW, wouldnt a stance breaker toss you back to where you started, which should be relative safety...?--Midnight08 14:14, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :::::After thinking about that cancel stance you've been talking about, i realized something fun, although it won't work out very well in pvp. First, activate shadow of haste at someplace pretty far from the enemy(even with nothing in shadow arts it still works), run up to the enemy, cast scorpion wire, then run up and start jabbing them, or if you don't want to wait, activate Flashing Blades. The result is pretty amusing ^^. You shadow step back, and then back to the opponent. Then do your little falling spider bla bla combo. Of course, I AM aware of better quick knockdown techniques but seriously, it was fun when i tested this out with the dummies in Nameless. >> Trace 21:42, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Flag Running Ummm Anyone else just fall in love with this for Flag running?-Onlyashadow 09:22, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :I remember seeing a guild my guild was facing run this on a E/A, we had two wild blows in our warriors, it was hilarious sending the ele back each time they couldn't keep blind on the wars, and picking up the flag when the flagger shadowstepped back to the gate. That, or recall spam, which seems more versatile in my eyes. This looks like a good buff, and usable, though I still prefer frenzy. It's not that good for canceling frenzy (rush and the new dash, hell yeah!), but yes, it's good for the chasing and shadowstepping. Problem is that you rarely would want to NOT frenzy as a warrior, and if you bring a charge war, hybrid emo, or cripshot, Speed Buffs aren't that important anwyay. -- Silk Weaker Nerf Alert Wow... This got nerfed HARD. It should be 15-45 with 0-12 in the attribute, respectively, or even bring the recharge back down to 30 seconds would be great. Even so, giving this skill a duration any less than its recharge makes it far more sucky. And I think it said on the update page "fixed a bug that made Deadly Paradox affect Assassin Stances." I'm not totally sure, but I could swear that DP doesn't affect SoH now. Wtf? Last I checked, SoH was a non-attack SKILL, and DP still says SKILLS. Anet is out to get SoH. What it doesn't realize is that SoH was the solution to how assassins weren't the masters of evading damage with shadow steps like they were supposed to be. Congrats, Anet, you've just more or less killed assassin survivability. DancingZombies 20:20, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Well said. My best assassin builds and about half of my caster builds have been screwed over. Me thinks it was the casters they were going for though. 74.244.17.119 20:31, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Give SoH a 30sec recharge, and a 32sec duration at about 8-9 SA; no caster can invest that much in SA without runes. DancingZombies 20:42, 1 February 2007 (CST) I agree to 15...45 with 30 second recharge. This skill is practically useless now... LavaEdge324++ 20:18, 4 February 2007 (CST) With about half the gvg dervs carrying wild blow I think its time that this skill becomes un-nerfed to some extent. Skill Notes I think that last note should be removed, as you can no longer reapply that skill since nerf. Edited, I forgot I'm not logged in ;p - Abedeus 15:05, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I'm quite certain that there are still a few skills that could reduce the recharge on this (such as Serpent's Quickness). Deadly Paradox should also work with this if used first, but I swear that I was using it right and to no avail... either way, DP working or not, it IS possible, just not practical. DancingZombies 16:11, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Deadly Paradox no longer affects stances as of the Feb 1 update. Serpent's Quickness will still work, but it's 33% as opposed to 50% and would need A/R or R/A. Pax Deorum 17:09, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::And since 17 shadow arts is attainable, and at 17 SA you get 44sec duration/45sec recharge, it certainly is possible. DancingZombies 15:10, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::Morale Boost. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 12:53, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I know I'm REALLY late with this, but what about dwarven stability? 100% longer, it lasts a good 10-20 seconds longer than its recharge. Slypher the executive director 01:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) "return to the location where you activated this skill" i dont know why, but sometimes when i use it while running, and it ends, it doesn't make me shadow step back to the location i used it... is it just me or thats how it should be ? :Did you go further than compass range? You return to your location to a max of one compass radius away. --Kale Ironfist 09:06, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :You also sometimes get "stuck" on stairs or other stuff. Like sometimes happens when you use mouse walk's pathfinding. --Fyren 09:46, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Should be in the notes It should be mentioned that when this skill ends, if you have an item in your hands you will drop it where you were and shadow step, thus you can't run items this way.Big Bow 08:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Whenever you shadow step in any way, if you are holding an item, you automatically drop it. This is already mentioned in the shadow step article, so I think adding it here would be a bit redundant. Snagretpudding 08:38, 17 November 2007 (UTC) SoH+Rebirth Not an entirely useful combo but with any level of timing and an increase energy offhand you can cast SoH run to your dead team mate cast rebirth and then in that little after cast thing cast a cancel stance and now you and your team mate are free of whatever killed him in the first place, a little overkill but might be helpful for A/Mo Ursans in HM areas Monk Texas Ranger 17:04, 31 May 2008 (UTC)